


Five is the Loneliest Number

by ThicctorHugo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Btw this is before Five time traveled and also before Ben died and all that, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, hargreeves family - Freeform, idk I guess it's just Five being all reflective, this is kind of introspective i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: Five reflects on his family dynamic and how he feels about his siblings, his mom and the future.(set before he time travels so they're all about 13/14)





	Five is the Loneliest Number

Five never felt too attached to his family. He hadn’t integrated like the rest of them, separated into their different groups. He was alone; yet he didn’t resent his solitude like Vanya seemed to, instead he relished it: it was something he’d chosen. And anyway, he knew his so called superiority complex was detestable to the others. He wanted to be seen as an individual rather than one small piece of a group. He knew he was better than the rest of them, their powers seemed worthless next to his and he was only scratching the surface. He knew he could do more, much more. He was always pushing for new training, working harder than any of them. He couldn’t stand being part of their dysfunctional team. He was sick of hearing Luther and Diego fight between whether to stand by mom or dad, their fierce loyalty clashing along with their toxic masculinity. He didn’t care for proving himself or leading the team. He knew he was better than the rest of them, he didn’t need to prove it. Despite his sickening obsession with leading the team Diego’s loyalty was admirable, mom was a wonderful woman, Five couldn’t deny it. He’d felt a modicum of guilt at her disappointment towards his rejection of a name. He simply didn’t care for one. Five couldn’t help the feeling of warmth when he realised how much Grace truly cared for them, he remembers hearing Diego struggle to get the words out of his mouth and hearing Grace standing there supporting him. He knew about Diego’s stutter more than the others knew about it, that’s for sure. Diego was so protective of it, he was quiet when among the group for fear of the extent of his stutter being revealed. Vanya knew how bad it was, of course she did, they had developed a mutual trust due to their similar social isolations. Diego trusted Vanya more than any of his other siblings, second only to Klaus who was never seen without Ben by his side. The two of them had always had the same rebellious spirit, they both enjoyed pranking their siblings, especially Luther, but at the heart of this was a simple need to express themselves. Five didn’t have that same need for expression. He didn’t see the point in it. He enjoyed a cup of coffee and a good equation to satisfy his need for entertainment. Although sometimes he did yearn for inclusion in the games, he would be the best at pranks if he tried them. But only ever occasionally, he knew he didn’t have time for childish games if he wanted to be able to travel through time. He still felt that deep seated yearning though, for a companion. He found that none of them quite fit with him. Luther was too morally charged; his naïve sense of self was too patronising for Five to bear for more than an hour. Allison was clever but had no real focus, she was always too busy seeking attention or practicing her power on Klaus as revenge for stealing her lipstick. Klaus himself was too extravagant for Five, he never seemed to shut up, it was agonising to have to listen to his useless ramblings about god knows what. No Five needed someone quiet but thoughtful. Ben and Vanya both seemed perfect choices. They were his favourites in any case. Both of them had a sense of acceptance as to who they were, never feeling threatened but simply resigned to accepting their position within the family. They, like him, saw no use in fighting for dominance or yearning for attention. They simply wanted to exist within the family and be led by whoever came out on top. Diego seemed another suitable candidate, when he wasn’t having that toxic masculinity bullshit on all the time. Strangely enough Diego and Five actually got on quite well, not as well as Five did with Ben and Vanya but still he greatly preferred Diego to any of his other ‘older’ siblings. Five couldn’t help but admire Diego’s passion and love for his mother and younger siblings. He loved them all and would do anything to protect them. That love was what Five respected. Luther’s leadership and protection stemmed from his willingness to be accepted by dad but Diego, his love was rooted in his siblings and mom and time again he proved to Five that their family wasn’t destined for failure. The time Diego took a bullet in the leg for Klaus or even when he got hit by a car whilst shoving Ben out of the way, god Five even remembers when Diego and Klaus ended up with concussions because they took on four guys to distract from Five completing the mission. In that sense he valued his siblings, he knew that whilst he was undoubtedly better than them, he relied on them occasionally. But he had to repress those feelings with all his might because if he accepted that love and familiarity then he could never achieve his fullest potential. He had to isolate himself, in order to become who he was capable of being. In order to be who he wanted to be.


End file.
